Hooks
Hooks for Sessions 'Book 1, Chapter 2: The Three Prongs of the Trident' The captain is at it again. Ever since the recovery of the Siren's Tear the captain has been all in a fit. Someone stole that damnable gem and by the heavens above he is going to hang whomever it is! Until such a time however, there is work to be done. It is time to refill the coffers. As such he has hired the ship on to a job. Across the southern sea of diamonds is the northernmost nation of another continent. Ob-Ha is a land populated by people descended from the first folk brave enough to cross the sea. They don't have lordly estates. Instead they have citadels of the finest ivory and gold, sculpted to appear as melting candles. This contrasts with their ash black skin and their violet eyes. The captain is going to send three parties ashore to raid the citadel of Al-Urun Ko, the 5th Seal. He is a sorceror who has in the past offended your client, whom you do not know. Your client wishes to have the spellbook of Al-Urun stolen from his library. The plan is as such: 1) Party A is being led by the first mate himself. They will be starting a large scale fight in the outer edges of the port district. This should attract the cities armed forces. They will engage and hold them. 2) Party B will be assaulting the front door of the Citadel itself to draw the attention of the citadels security force. 3) Party You Guys will be dropped from the Airship to one of the upper balconies so that you can enter the library/workshop/observatory areas in the top of the Citadel. There you will enter and locate the book. The captain has given word that he encourages looting anything you can carry which may be of value. This is why your party was assembled, your specialties suggest a broad array of items which could be liquidatable assets. 'Book 1, Chapter 3: There be my booty!' The Captain has suddenly decided to steer the ship east to the continent of Jormungard. Here, amongst the cyclopean forests and rugged swamps, small city states exist, carving existence out of one of the harshest climes in the world. Over the course of two hundred miles warm, temperate and frigid climates exist. Each one encroaching on the next in a primal and hypernatural way. It is also where Torbald is, the original home of the Captain. Torbald is a city of low squat buildings dotted with chimneys. It borders on the Temperate and Warm climates within the farthest reaches of the Ogrindon Forest and the Reeks, a series of swamps known to have a high concentration of sulpherous gas. Along the way, the Captain has marked out a location on the southern tip of the continent in the swamps. He has stated that the ship will be stopping there to explore a temple complex he found when he was young and hopes has not been found since, as it may, if he is lucky, contain a wealth of gold and gems which could be sold for the gain of the ship.